The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a surroundings lighting device.
Surroundings lighting devices with which a region of the ground in the surroundings of the motor vehicle can be illuminated are known from the prior art.
Document DE 10 2013 211 877 A1 describes a motor vehicle having a surroundings lighting device which by means of one or more projection modules comprising an array of projection optics system generates a light distribution next to the vehicle in the manner of a carpet of light.
It is also known to integrate a surroundings lighting device into the outer door handle of a vehicle, which surroundings lighting device is actuated when the vehicle is unlocked. Likewise, there are exit lighting systems which are installed in the lower edge of the door trim on the inner side of a vehicle door. Furthermore, it is known to project a logo onto the ground next to a vehicle door by means of a projection module in the external rearview mirror of the vehicle door.
The object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle with a surroundings lighting device which ensures good and conspicuous illumination of the ground adjacent to a vehicle door.
The motor vehicle according to the invention, which is, in particular, a passenger car, comprises a surroundings lighting device for illuminating a region of the ground in the surroundings of the motor vehicle. The surroundings lighting device includes a first projection module which is arranged in an immobile vehicle body part adjacent to a pivotable vehicle door of the motor vehicle, in particular in a door sill of the vehicle door, and comprises an array which is made of projection optics systems. An immobile vehicle body part is to be understood as being a part of the vehicle bodywork which does not pivot with the vehicle door. When the first projection module is switched on, the array projects, with the light of at least one light source which forms part of the first projection module, a light distribution onto the ground adjacent to the immobile vehicle body part and, in particular, next to the immobile vehicle body part. The vehicle door is, in particular, a passenger entry door of the vehicle such as, for example, the driver's door or front seat passenger's door or, if appropriate, also a rear door. The switching on of the first projection module and also of the second or third projection module described below is generally brought about by the switching on of the associated light source or sources.
In addition to the first projection module, the surroundings lighting device comprises a second projection module which is arranged on the outer side of the vehicle door and therefore pivots together with the vehicle door. This projection module comprises at least one projection optics system which, when the second projection module is switched on, projects, with the light of at least one light source which forms part of the second projection module, a pictogram onto the ground adjacent to and, in particular, next to the vehicle door. Here and in the text which follows, the term pictogram needs to be understood in a broad sense and can be composed not only of figurative illustrations or logos but, preferably, also of text or can comprise corresponding text.
The surroundings lighting device which is installed in the motor vehicle according to the invention is configured in such a way can be controlled by means of a control device in such a way) that when an event which is triggered by a user in the surroundings of the motor vehicle is detected, the first projection module is switched on and at the same time or after a delay the second projection module is switched on, as a result of which the pictogram of the second projection module is projected onto the light distribution of the first projection module (when the vehicle door is closed).
The invention has the advantage that through the use of the first projection module very good illumination of the region adjacent to the vehicle door is achieved, wherein this illumination is configured in a particularly conspicuous and visually attractive fashion as a result of the effect of the inclusion of a pictogram in the illumination.
In one particularly preferred embodiment, a projection display which is described in document DE 10 2009 024 894 A1 or in document DE 10 2011 076 083 A1 (and its corresponding U.S. family member U.S. Pat. No. 9,247,222) or in document DE 10 2013 211 877 A1 which has already been mentioned at the beginning is used as the projection module. The entire content of the disclosure of these documents is incorporated by reference herein in the content of this application. In the first projection module, and preferably also in the second projection module and third projection module which is described further below, one or more LEDs or, if appropriate, also one or more laser diodes are used as light source(s).
In a further preferred embodiment, the first projection module is configured in such a way that each projection optics system of the array which is made from projection optics systems projects an individual image onto the ground, which image essentially covers the entire light distribution, wherein the light distribution is a superimposition of the individual images of the projection optics systems. Likewise, it is possible that each projection optics system of a respective partial array which is made from projection optics systems projects an individual image onto the ground, which image covers essentially the same partial light distribution, wherein each partial light distribution is a superimposition of the individual images of the projection optics systems which thrill part of the partial array. The two embodiments described above ensure the generation of the light distribution (with reduced light brightness) even when the light exit of the projection module is partially soiled. Therefore, the light distribution is not covered or cut off in specific regions.
In one preferred variant, the event which brings about the switching on of the first and second projection modules is an operator control operation of a mobile identification encoder by the user in the surroundings of the motor vehicle, preferably an operator control operation of the mobile identification encoder for unlocking the motor vehicle. Likewise, the event can be the undershooting of a distance between the motor vehicle and the mobile identification encoder. In both cases, the mobile identification encoder is carried along by the user and is assigned to the motor vehicle. The identification encoder therefore constitutes a mobile unit for keyless access to the motor vehicle. The switching on of the first and second projection modules is preferably triggered when each of the events mentioned above is detected. With this variant of the invention it is ensured that the switching on of the first and second projection modules correlates with the spatial proximity or the approach of the user to the motor vehicle, which indicates that the user would like to get into the vehicle.
In a further preferred variant of the motor vehicle according to the invention, when the first projection module is switched on partial regions of the light distribution are successively projected onto the ground until the entire light distribution is projected onto the ground. This can be achieved in that different partial arrays are provided in the array which is made of projection optics systems for illuminating various regions on the ground adjacent to the vehicle, in this variant of the invention, conspicuous dynamics are already generated when the light distribution is projected by the first projection module, in one preferred refinement of the embodiment described above, the light distribution is activated in the manner of rolling out of a carpet of light, e.g., from one end of the vehicle door to the other end thereof.
In a further preferred embodiment, the second projection module is installed in the external rear view mirror of the vehicle door. Likewise, the second projection module can be installed in a camera holder of the vehicle door. The camera holder preferably serves to attach a camera which captures the rear region of the vehicle and in this sense replaces an external rear view mirror.
In a further embodiment of the motor vehicle according to the invention a predefined region in the light distribution which is generated by the first projection module is visually offset with respect to the light of the light distribution adjacent to the predefined region, wherein in this predefined region the pictogram is projected which is generated by the second projection module. For example, the predefined region can constitute a relatively dark section in comparison with the light distribution in the surroundings of this region.
In a further embodiment of the meter vehicle according to the invention, the surroundings lighting device is configured in such a way (i.e., can be controlled by means of a control device in such a way) that after the result is detected and after the first and second projection modules have been switched on the pictogram of the second projection module is immediately switched off or dimmed (i.e., switched off gradually) when the vehicle door is opened. The term dimming can be understood in a broad sense and can comprise a continuous reduction of the brightness or else incremental reduction of the brightness. In this variant of the invention it is taken into account that when the vehicle door is opened the pictogram is moved out of the light distribution by the pivoting of the second projection module.
In a further particularly preferred embodiment, the motor vehicle according to the invention comprises a third projection module which is arranged on the inner side of the vehicle door and comprises at least one projection optics system which, when the vehicle door is opened after the first and second projection modules have been switched on, projects, with the light of at least one light source which forms part of the third projection module, a further pictogram onto the ground adjacent to and, in particular, next to the vehicle door, wherein the further pictogram moves into the light distribution when the vehicle door is opened. As a result, a particularly attractive visual effect is achieved when the corresponding vehicle door is opened.
In one preferred variant, the further pictogram has the same shape and preferably also the same size as the pictogram which is generated by the second projection module. However, the further pictogram is preferably configured in a colored fashion, whereas the first pictogram is preferably a colorless pictogram with only white light portions. In addition, the light distribution which is generated with the first projection module is preferably also a colorless light distribution with only white light portions.
In a further particularly preferred variant of the invention, at the maximum opening angle of the vehicle door the further pictogram is essentially at the same position as the pictogram of the second projection module when the vehicle door is closed. In this way, the effect is generated that a pictogram which moves out of the light distribution is replaced by another pictogram. This embodiment is preferably combined with the variant of the invention described above in which the pictogram of the second projection module is immediately switched off or dimmed when the vehicle door is opened.
In another variant of the motor vehicle according to the invention, the further pictogram which is generated by means of the third projection module is dimmed when the vehicle door is opened, i.e., the brightness of the further pictogram increases slowly. As a result, a further dynamic effect is generated.
The second and third projection modules which are described above preferably comprise just one projection optics system, but can, if appropriate, equally well be configured like the first projection module, i.e., it can also comprise an array of projection optics systems.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.